Natsu is not good with change
by Lashes gem stone
Summary: Natsu has been acting weird around Lucy for a while and its starting to get on her nerves. Though no matter what you ask he always replies with "I'm not good with change."
1. Chapter 1

**This story is around the time when Lucy changed her original hairstyle to pigtails. I welcome criticising just make it decent, I don't own FT and I did this as accurately in character I could. Enjoy.**

"Uh guys, is Natsu acting strange to you or is it just me?" Lucy asked all too knowing of the pink haired wizard staring into her back.

"Now that you mention it…." Levy replied, trying not to look directly at the man of topic.

"How long has he been like this?" Mira-Jane asked.

"A while now, its starting to creep me out." She whispered hoping his dragon ears wouldn't hear. The script mage observed Natsu's vision direction.

"It seems to me that he is staring at you Lucy."

"What!"

"(Gasp) maybe Natsu has fallen for you" squealed the bar maid.

The celestial mage's cheeks started to burn like the colour of Natsu's hair and at the temperature of his flames.

"Don't say that so loud Mira, there's no way, besides, that doesn't look like the gaze of an admirer." The three took note of this fact and continued.

"Well has anything happened recently between you two that might have triggered this?" Levy asked taking a sip from her drink. The poor mage shook her head and groaned.

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm"

"What is it Mira?" Both mages looked up towards the thinking wizard.

"His position…." Both being confused, Levy and Lucy looked over at the grumpy dragon slayer. His scarf covered his mouth and went up to his nose. His arms were folded under his chin supporting his head and he was slouched in his seat.

"What about it?" Lucy asked

"It just seems familiar is all, maybe its nothing." She finished, now starting to clean the counter.

"Actually, it does look familiar."

"Really, will that help in some way?" Lucy's voice was coated in hope.

"Sorry Lu-chan but I can't really pinpoint on where I have seen it from."

"Groan." The blonde's head now rested on the counters surface, just like how her hopes had come crashing down.

"Hey don't worry Lu-chan, knowing Natsu, whatever the issue is he'll get over it soon enough."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, maybe Happy knows." Lucy scanned the guild hall in search of the blue cat. Sure enough she found the little exceed munching on a fish a fair distance away from Natsu. Lucy got up from her seat and went over to ask a few questions.

"Hey Happy."

"Hi Lucy." replied the cat with his mouth stuffed.

"I'm just asking but, do you know why Natsu is acting weird?" Happy looked passed Lucy and saw Natsu still in the same position but his eyes clearly glaring at Lucy. He swallowed his bite.

"Actually I've tried asking Natsu about that, he seems to always be glaring at you." Lucy felt a chill at that last sentence.

"And, what did he say?"

"He just kept mumbling "I'm not good with change." Lucy was now very puzzled and disappointed.

"Is that all he'd say?" Happy nodded and continued to eat his fish. But before the confused Lucy walked away, Happy pointed out an idea.

"You could just ask him, but I doubt he'd say anything different." With that he ate his fish.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is around the time when Lucy changed her original hairstyle to pigtails. I welcome criticising just make it decent, I don't own FT and I did this as accurately in character I could. Enjoy.**

Later that day. Lucy had just finished writing to her mum and was preparing to go to bed. After her bath she had realised she had left her pig tails in.

"I don't feel like taking them out now." She groaned and headed to her bed room.

"Natsu!" Lucy eyed the intruder sitting on her bed. She was ready to kick him out, but his stare stopped her in her tracks.

After hearing his name, Natsu only looked up casually and normal but then his eyes darkened and continued to pierce through Lucy's soul as he had done before. Lucy backed up, feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere crush her. "What's up with you Natsu?"

"I'm not good with change." He mumbled under his scarf.

"What do you mean?" No answer. "Natsu?" Lucy's only reply was a grumble.

"That's it Natsu!" Lucy marched up to Natsu and grabbed hold of his collar.

Shaking him about in her grip, the blonde yelled in an angry tone, "Why do you keep on staring at me like that? It's driving me crazy, don't say nothing or 'I don't like change' you idiot just tell me what's u-" She was interrupted by a small tug at her pigtails.

The once furiously confused girl now was stiff as her hair flowed out gracefully over her shoulders and down her cheeks. Natsu got up from the bed and went over to where Lucy kept her ribbons. He chose a very familiar blue ribbon and returned to the shocked mage. At the best of his advantage, Natsu combed through Lucy's hair and attempted to tie up her blonde hair into a side pony tail, though it was very messy.

When he finished his master piece, Natsu gave his famous toothy smile.

"There that looks way better."

Lucy sat there, staring, her face containing a faint blush from feeling his warm fingers go through her hair and at being at such a close range.

"Hey Luce why are you staring at me like that? ,its really weird."

"Weird?" After that comment Lucy exploded.

"ME WEIRD! YOU'RE THE ONE THATS BEEN ACTING WEIRD WITH ALL THE STARING YOU'VE BEEN DOING AND WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW IS THAT REALLY WHAT HAS BEEN BOTHERING YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Geez Lucy why are you being so loud all of a sudden?"

"BECAUSE NATSU YOU HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME INSANE AND NOW I'M MORE CONFUSED THAN EVER ON WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!" Then there was a pause.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is around the time when Lucy changed her original hairstyle to pigtails. I welcome criticising just make it decent, I don't own FT and I did this as accurately in character I could. Enjoy.**

Natsu's voice became smooth and low like a whisper.

"I didn't like your hair like that, it looks better this way."

"This way?" Lucy voice also lowered as she felt the loose pony tail Natsu seemed to like. "Since when did you care about hair styles."

"Since you started tying up your hair in pigtails, I just didn't like the change."

"And why is this better?"

"Because it looked like that when we first met." Lucy became speechless.

Her heart fluttered warm butterflies as she heard those words, trust someone so loving and caring to those he loves to find such small details so important to him.

"Seriously Natsu, that's sweet but being so hung up about it is going a bit over board." giggled the celestial mage. Natsu just gave a bit of a pout before Lucy asked a small question.

"Hang on, Natsu don't other girls in the guild change their hair styles all the time, why does mine matter so much?" Quickly without answering Natsu just crawled into the bed with his head facing away on the pillow.

"Mmmm, I'm going to bed now."

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY BED NOW!" Lucy kicked him out, sending poor Natsu onto the floor.

"Fine if your gonna be like that, I'll just go home." With that he leapt onto the window frame.

"Use the door you dolt."

"Hehe see you at the guild tomorrow Luce."

"Hey…." but the pink haired intruder was already out the window. "Hmpf He didn't answer my question." Again Lucy raised her hand to her messy ponytail and smiled. "I suppose its quite cute." Realising what she just said, the mage immediately contradicted herself. "But that doesn't mean anything! and I'm not gonna keep my hair like this just to suit him." With that she went to bed.

However what was unknown to the female wizard was the faint pink that had brushed against Natsu's face.

The next day at the guild.

"Hey Lucy has Natsu stopped staring at you?" Mira asked cheerfully handing Lucy her drink.

"Yeah, Thank goodness too."

"Really, did you find out what was bothering him?"

"Uhhh, yeah." The blonde replied as she started twirling the tip of her pony tail between her fingers. "Turns out he's just not very good with change."

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
